Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to humidification systems for providing humidified respiratory gases to patients. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to features that improve the performance of humidification systems.
Description of the Related Art
Respiratory humidification systems deliver heated and humidified gases to a patient via a patient interface. Patient interfaces can include a face mask, oral mask, nasal mask, nasal cannula, a combination of oral and nasal mask, tracheal mask, or the like. Gases leaving the humidification chamber to be delivered to a patient are at a temperature and relative humidity that may mimic the transformation of air that occurs as it passes through the nose to the lungs. This promotes efficient gas exchange and ventilation in the lungs, which aids defence mechanisms in the airways and increases patient comfort during treatment. Condensation within the humidification system can occur when gases with high humidity come into contact with a component having cooler walls.